Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)/Gallery
File:Marvel Comics 1 The Sub-Mariner.jpg|'Here is the Sub-Mariner!' by Bill Everett reprinted from File:Atlantis from Marvel Comics Vol 1 1 0001.jpg|Namor in Atlantis by Bill Everett File:Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Marvel Comics Vol 1 1 0002.jpg|by Bill Everett File:Marvel Mystery Comics 2 The Sub-Mariner.png|'Attack on New York City' by Bill Everett File:East River.JPG|Namor dropping into the East River by Bill Everett File:Fifth Avenue, Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 2 0001.jpg|Fifth Avenue by Bill Everett File:Misses Draysons House.JPG|Namor in the Upper East Side by Bill Everett File:Misses Draysons House 02.JPG|Namor enters Drayson Residence by Bill Everett File:Dell View Hospital.JPG|Namor at Dell View Hospital by Bill Everett File:Battery Park from Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 2 0001.jpg|Namor has kidnapped Ms. Drayson by Bill Everett File:Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 2 0001.jpg|by Bill Everett File:Officer Foley (Earth-616).JPG|Namor killed Officer Foley by Bill Everett File:Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 3 003.jpg|'Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner' by Bill Everett File:Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 3 0001.jpg|Namor meets Betty Dean first time by Bill Everett File:U-boat from Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 3 001.jpg|Namor has captured an U-boat by Bill Everett Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from First X-Men Vol 1 3.jpg|Namor in a flashback from Namor_McKenzie_(Earth-616)_from_All_Winners_Comics Vol_1_14_001.jpg Namor_McKenzie_(Earth-616)_from_All_Winners_Comics Vol_1_17_001.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) Caped costume.jpg Namor vs the Human Torch Marvel Mystery Comics 9.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) Military Uniform.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) Military Uniform 002.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) Circa 1941.jpg Invaders Vol 1 1 page 1.jpg All-Winners Squad (Earth-616) First appearance.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) S-Jersey.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) Stricken with Amnesia.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) Orange Trunks.jpg Modern Age Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) Reunited with his people.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) and Steven Rogers (Earth-616) from Captain America Reborn Vol 1 3 0001.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) vs the X-Men.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) vs Spider-Man.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) vs Daredevil.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) Neptune's Trident.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) victory over Krang.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) with the Cosmic Cube.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) battling Tiger Shark.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) Serpent Crown.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) gills.jpg Susan Storm (Earth-616) and Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 4 0001.jpg Namor_McKenzie_(Earth-616)_and_Jonathan_Storm_(Earth-616)_from_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_4_0001.jpg Namor_McKenzie_(Earth-616)_and_Victor_von_Doom_(Earth-616)_from_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_6_0001.jpg Namor_McKenzie_(Earth-616)_from_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_6_0001.jpg Benjamin_Grimm_(Earth-616)_and_Namor_McKenzie_(Earth-616)_from_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_9_0001.jpg Hypno-Fish from Fantastic Four Vol 1 14 0001.jpg Hypno-Fish from Fantastic Four Vol 1 14 0002.jpg Mister Fantastic versus Sub-Mariner from Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1.jpg Namor_McKenzie_(Earth-616)_from_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_260_0001.jpg Namor 014.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) 0002.jpg|Namor Namor 001.jpg|Namor Sub-Mariner 001.jpg Namor 006.jpg|Namor Namor McKenzie (Earth-616).jpg|Namor Susan Storm (Earth-616) and Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 4 0002.jpg Namor_McKenzie_(Earth-616)_from_Official_Handbook_of_the_Marvel_Universe_Vol_1_11_0001.jpg SubMariner70s.jpg SubMariner70s2.jpg Sub-Mariner Comics 1.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) 0033.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) 0034.jpg|Armored look. Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 002-003.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 5.png Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 001.jpg|Namor attempting to punch Aquaman, Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 002.jpg|Aquaman swimming over Namor's head. Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 003.jpg|Namor's face. Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 004.jpg|Namor giving chase. Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 005.jpg|Namor calling on Aquaman to surrender. Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 006.jpg|Aquaman tying-up Namor. Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 007.jpg|Namor calling Aquaman an idiot. Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 001.jpg|Aquaman standing over a defeated Namor. Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Dark Reign The List - X-Men Vol 1 1 cover.png|Namor in Namor 007.jpg|Namor Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) Civil War Vol 1 7.png NamorIsTakenToHell.png Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Incredible Hulk and Sub-Mariner Annual Vol 1 1998 001.jpg NamorGem.jpg Namor_McKenzie_(Earth-616)_from_Secret_Invasion_Dark_Reign_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg|Joining The Cabal in Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) Caped costume.jpg Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Namor Civil War Vol 1 7 page -- Namor McKenzie (Earth-616).jpg|Namor in Dark X-Men The Beginning Vol 1 3 page 4 Namor McKenzie (Earth-616).jpg|Namor in Sub-Mariner_Vol_2_3_page_24_Namor_McKenzie_(Earth-616).jpg|Namor in Sub-Mariner_Vol_2_4_page_04_Namor_McKenzie_(Earth-616).jpg|Namor in Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 1.png|Namor in Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) 003.jpg|Namor in Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 3 2.jpg|Namor in Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 5 20.jpg|Namor from the cover of Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from All-New Invaders Vol 1 8.jpg|Namor in Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 3 28 001.png|Namor in Pin-Ups Fantastic Four Vol 1 33 026.jpg Fantastic Four Vol 1 11 - Namor Pin-Up.jpg Fantastic Four Vol 1 11 Pin up 0001.jpg Namor Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Namor Gallery Page in Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 Covers File:Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 3.jpg| File:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_527.jpg| File:What If? Vol 1 41.jpg| File:Civil War Vol 1 6 Turner Variant Textless.jpg| File:Sub-Mariner Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg| File:Sub-Mariner Vol 2 2 Textless.jpg| File:Sub-Mariner Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg| File:Sub-Mariner Vol 2 6 Textless.jpg| File:Avengers Vol 3 84 Textless.jpg|| File:Tales of the Marvels Inner Demons Vol 1 1.jpg| Namor, Volume 1 Covers Namor Vol 1 9 Textless.jpg|Namor Namor Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg|Namor #6 Namor Vol 1 10 Textless.jpg|Namor #10 Namor Vol 1 11 Textless.jpg|Namor #11 Namor Vol 1 12 Textless.jpg|Namor #12 =Merchandise= Action Figures Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) 001 Merchandise.jpg Namor Mckenzie (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe (Toys) Series I Wave V 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe (Toys) Series I Wave V Namor Mckenzie (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe (Toys) Series 3 Wave XV 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe (Toys) Series 3 Wave XV Trading Cards Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series I Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series II Jonathan Storm vs. Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series II Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series III Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|Best of Byrne Namor McKenzie and Marrina Smallwood (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|Best of Byrne Namor McKenzie and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Marvel Masterpieces Trading Cards 1992 0001.jpg|Marvel Masterpieces 1992 Set | SeeAlso = }}